Various techniques are known for securing objects on a transport vehicle or a tarp or cover on an object such as a boat, for example, during transport of the object. One of the most common methods for securing an object includes tying ropes to attachment points on the transport vehicle and attaching the ropes to the object or tightening the ropes against the object. Bungee cords or the like may be attached to the ropes and to attachment points on the transport vehicle to additionally secure the object on the vehicle. In some applications, tie-down straps fitted with ratchet mechanisms adapted to tighten the straps may be used to secure the object to the vehicle.
One of the drawbacks of using conventional ropes and bungee cords to secure an object on a transport vehicle is that the ropes must be tied securely to prevent the ropes from inadvertently becoming detached during transport. Therefore, proper securing of the object on the vehicle may require knowledge of how to correctly tie the knots in the ropes to prevent the ropes from inadvertently becoming untied. Furthermore, the bungee cords may not be securely attached to the ropes since the ropes typically lack suitable attachment points for the bungee cords between the ends of the ropes. Moreover, the ratchet mechanisms on many tie-down straps may be complicated and difficult to operate.
Accordingly, a loop rope assembly is needed which is simple and easy to use and includes a pair of end loops and multiple intermediate loops that can be used as attachment points for bungee cords, ropes or tie-down straps to secure an object on a transport vehicle or a tarp or cover on an object during transport of the object, for example.